peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 June 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-06-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again brothers and sisters, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John sounds off about the laziness of quondam famous names, and waxes lyrical about John Lee Hooker on Desert Island Discs. He also complains about the lack of sunshine, claiming that he's only seen 15 minutes of it and that when he was stuck in a train outside Bethnal Green. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Frank Black & Teenage Fanclub: 'Sister Isabel (CDS-The John Peel Session)' (Strange Fruit) :(JP: 'A rather brusque start to the programme, you may think. I saw it as being more kind of business-like, no nonsense, the kind of guy that I am....That was originally written by Del Shannon, And Brian Hyland. and I thought I'd amuse you by playing the original, but unfortunately I can't find it. I don't seem to have it in my record collection.') *Kenickie: 'SK8BDN Song (7" EP-Catsuit City)' (Slampt) :(JP: 'I was rather excited when I came into BFBS because the fella on the door downstairs said that the local London paper had described me as a Sean Connery lookalike, which would have been hugely exciting. Loads and loads of people wanting to have illicit carnal knowledge of me, but in as far as we've both got like heads, I suppose there's some similarity, but that's about as far as it goes.') *Dave Clarke: Winter (Rmx By Robert Armani) (CD-Four Season (Rmx))' (ACV) *Goober Patrol: 'Painless Way (split 7" with Mr. T Experience)' (Punk As Duck) :(JP: 'In addition to looking like Sean Connery almost exactly, I'm also a bit of an old dreamer too, so when I saw on a record release thing that there was a new LP by Doc Watson called "Docabilly", that Duane Eddy contributed guitar on a couple of tracks, I went out and bought it (I have to admit that this is true), in the hope that Duane would really twang out. Did he twang out? Well, listen to this.') *Doc Watson: 'That's Why I Love You Like I Do (CD-Docabilly)' (Sugar Hill) :(JP: 'And to think I paid £10 for that! Thanks Duane, that's really exciting. That's Doc Watson, with Duane Eddy in there for about 10 seconds, if that. He's on another track as well, but does pretty much the same sort of thing. It is disappointing, because it is interesting how so many people, not just involved in the world of "pop", kind of don't understand themselves what it is they do that's good. They can't wait to change and do something else. Back in the days of Eddie Cochran...even when he was living, what they wanted to do was to be like night-club entertainers. Now, I'm sure he'd be doing big Vegas lounges and singing "My Way" and all that kind of stuff; Marc Bolan, if he'd lived, would probably have followed David Essex onto the London stage, you don't know, but at the same time it is extraordinary how people do that. Of course, you do have the contrast in the alternative way of doing things, as this man does.') *Dick Dale: 'Nitro (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) :(JP: 'You see, if Dick Dale can still do it, why can't Duane Eddy? Why does he make records as feeble as that one I played you before? It's terribly disappointing: not unexpected, of course, but nevertheless.') *Just Jungle: 'Conversations (12")' (Trouble On Vinyl) *Foo Fighters: 'This Is A Call (CDS)' (Roswell) :(JP: 'That's pretty neat, I think. There are echoes of Nirvana in that, but nobody could say they were copying Nirvana.') *Howlin' Wolf: 'Going Down Slow (LP-Howlin' Wolf)' (Chess) *Trumans Water: 'Mechanical Days Safety System (CD-Milktrain To Paydirt)' (Homestead) *Natacha Atlas: 'Fun Does Not Exist (2xLP-Diaspora)' (Nation) *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: 'Tent (CD-Unpeeled)' (Strange Fruit) From session #7, recorded 1969-07-29. *Labradford: 'SEDR77 (CD-A Stable Reference)' (Flying Nun) *''news - edited out on a)'' *Jack O'Fire: 'Container Drivers (7"-OK Class....Let's Review)' (In The Red Recordings) *Fall: 'Container Drivers (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme))' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'You can't really match the original, however hard you try.') *Tek 9: 'We Bring Anybody Down (12")' (Reinforced) *Man or Astro-Man?: 'The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (LP-Project Infinity)' (Estrus) *Broccoli: 'All Smiles (7")' (Rumblestrip) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Steal Softly Thru Snow (LP-Trout Mask Replica)' (Straight) *Movietone: 'Under The 3000 Foot Red Ceiling (7"-B side of Mono Valley)' (Planet) *Dream Sequence ft. Blake Baxter: 'Energizer (2xLP-Endless Reflection)' (Tresor) *Mono Men: 'Wrecker! (7")' (1+2) *Ligament: 'Glebe / Riding (10"-Indifferent Cop E.P.)' (Flower Shop Recordings) ...although JP claims it's "their only 12 inch to date." *Beatnik Filmstars: 'National Pool Drama (7"-Pink Noize)' (Slumberland) :(JP: 'And people still buy Eric Clapton records. It is extraordinary, isn't it?') *Laskino et le Groupe Matchatcha: 'Molamogui (CD-Laskino Et Le Groupe Matchatcha)' (Afro Rhythmes) *Labradford: 'Mas (CD-A Stable Reference)' (Flying Nun) :(JP: '"Call that music?" is the kind of thing people say to me from time to time. I mean I do, because music is something which ought to take you to places you've not been before, so things like Eric Clapton are not music really in a sense, because what makes his stuff so attractive to people, or Cliff Richard, is the fact that they take you where you've been before, and it's kind of reassuring, and you feel quite safe there, I suppose, but it's not for me.') *Pure Blind Panic: 'Juice (B side)' (Tension) *DJ Scoobie: 'Deep In Dub (12")' (Strictly Underground) *Shig & Buzz: 'Lost In The Shadows (CD-Double Diamonds)' (Mai Tai) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-06-24 (BFBS) *b) Dat_084_JP_BFBS- ;Length *a) 01:53:26 *b) 04:04:45 (from 01:59:35 to 03:56:28) ;Other *a) Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. Preceded by the news and 17 June 1995 (BFBS): followed by news and 'UK Music Week.' ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes